


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Love, Memory, Natasha knows memories are missing, bucky is stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen weighs the universe against the decision that puts him there.... & a visitor begs him to stick with a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

Interestingly frustrated.  
Frustratingly interested.

Strange sighed at the window, to no one at all.  
If it were anyone, anyone else at all, they might agree at the reality of the situation. The unfairness of it.  
Choose a side. He sighed. And everyone already knew how that story went.  
Ask the Watcher that oversaw it. He didn't know the answers anymore.

He sat, slowly sinking into the chair.

Natasha was starting to remember. She had told him, meant to relay it to Wanda. And it honestly took everything he had to remain surprised, as he admired Romanoff greatly. They both had suffered an enormous loss.  
Which leads to Barnes.  
He poured a drink, bourbon swirling into it.  
Barnes abandoned everything. Abdandoned, used very loosely. There honestly wasn't a word that could sum up Barnes, in all his traverses, in all the multi-dimensions, galaxies .... There really wasn't.  
& it's why Natasha had such strong emotions for him.  
Why he left.  
Why those feelings came back. Because, like a satellite whose coordinates were fried, tinkered by an asteroid by the name of Leo from the Nobokov galaxy. It would return to it's origins. .....Home.

He drank a little.

Which led him right back to his original question.  
Why an ounce of bourbon was gone.

"...Hello James. It's been a while."


End file.
